


Anachronizmy

by KittensAndRage



Series: Anachronizmy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gods, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Zastanawiasz się czasem, czy coś jest z nami nie tak?<br/>- Jesteśmy bogami stworzonymi przez epokę, która nie miała dla nas żadnego zastosowania. Byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby coś nie było. Nigdy nie byliśmy mile widziani przez innych, ani uwielbiani przez ludzkość. Powinniśmy byli uschnąć i odejść dawno temu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachronizmy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anachronisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248034) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał Sherlock po otwarciu oczu, był Mycroft. Jego brat siedział sztywno na chybotliwym kuchennym stołku, który umieścił na wprost sofy.

Sherlock jęknął, nawet nie próbując wstać. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Jak zwykle, martwię się o ciebie.

\- Nie musisz.

\- Od miesięcy nie opuszczasz tego mieszkania, za wyjątkiem kontynuowania swoich rozrywek. – Spojrzenie Mycrofta prześlizgnęło się po stole, na którym leżało kilka pustych strzykawek.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś tutaj, bo biorę narkotyki.

\- Jestem tutaj, bo _zanikasz_ – warknął Mycroft.

\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny – powiedział Sherlock, machając dłonią. – Moja egzystencja trwa, jak możesz bez problemu dostrzec.

\- Jesteś niedbały prawie zawsze, ale to jest najgorszy stan, w jakim cię widziałem.

\- Wszystko jest cudownie. Po prostu nie pozwalam trywialnościom odciągnąć mojej uwagi od bardziej interesujących rzeczy.

Mycroft zerknął na laboratorium chemiczne w kuchni. – Jeśli nie chcesz się trudzić spędzaniem czasu z dala od swoich zabawek, potrzebujesz zabawki, która ci się przysłuży. Nawet kokaina może to zrobić, jeśli załatwisz rzeczy tak, jak trzeba.

Sherlock usiadł, patrząc na niego spode łba. – Nie będę robił imprezek i znosił grupek pijanych pochlebców kręcących się dookoła.

\- Wydaje się to całkiem nieźle działać dla niektórych. Chociaż to naprawdę nieprzemawiające. Zapewniam cię. – Mycroft ucichł. – Moja oferta jest nadal aktualna, jak zawsze. – Proponował Sherlockowi stworzenie mu pozycji podobnej do jego już kilka razy.

\- Nie będę z tobą pracował. – Sherlock założył ręce na piersi. – Nic nie zachęca mnie mniej, drogi bracie.

\- To nie musiałoby być ze mną, z całą pewnością.

\- Nie potrafię wymyślić nic nudniejszego.

Mycroft stuknął końcem parasolki o podłogę. – To pewne – powiedział łagodnie. Potem jego twarz przybrała wyraz, który Sherlock rzadko oglądał. – Jeśli jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić, braciszku, powiedz i będzie zrobione. Twoja strata nie jest czymś, co chciałbym przeżyć.

Sherlock już miał spytać, co takiego Mycroft mógłby dla niego zrobić, kiedy słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Minął prawie rok odkąd ostatnio widział Mycrofta, jakby na życzenie. Byli dwoma stronami tej samej monety, i jako tacy, generalnie się nie znosili. Ale to nie sprawiało, że ich więź nie istniała.

Spróbował wyobrazić sobie świat, w którym Mycroft byłby po prostu _wymazany_ , i doznał uczucia, jakby ktoś uderzył go w splot słoneczny. Mycroft był irytujący i natrętny, ale zawsze, zawsze gdzieś tam _był_.

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Sherlock zastanowił się nad sobą. Mycroft się nie mylił (nigdy, niech go cholera). Tym razem to wyrwało się spod kontroli. I w przeciwieństwie do tego, czego Mycroft mógł się obawiać, Sherlock tak naprawdę nie chciał zakończyć swojej egzystencji przez niedbalstwo. Po prostu był bardziej roztargniony niż zwykle.

Nieobecnie oblizał wargi. – W zeszłym tygodniu w gazetach było interesujące morderstwo. Jestem pewien, że to wystarczy.

Świadectwem tego, jak dobrze Mycroft znał Sherlocka, było to, że nie musiał pytać, co miał na myśli.

Skinął głową. – Chcesz, żebym to zaaranżował?

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. – Nie, jeśli nie będzie to potrzebne. Obaj wiemy, że jest w tym więcej mocy, jeśli słuchają mnie z własnej woli.

 

***

 

Byli produktem Oświecenia. O ironio, to właśnie wiek rozsądku i nauki mógł stworzyć bogów, idee zawsze miały moc. Przekonanie wystarczało, by dać życie. Kiedy pomysły były dyskutowane i wierzono w nie tak żarliwie, jakby były religią, mogły przerodzić się w byt.

Mycroft ukazał się na świecie w pełni uformowany, nie różniąc się od tego, jak wyglądał teraz. Sherlock najpierw był dzieckiem. Z tego, co Sherlock wiedział, byli prawdopodobnie ostatnimi stworzonymi, i jedynymi w swoim rodzaju.

Ale gdzie wiara dawała życie, brak wiary był wystarczający, by je odebrać. Sherlock widział odwiecznych bogów umierających i blaknących, kiedy ich wyznawcy się wykruszali, czuł szarpnięcie w piersi, kiedy serca ludzi nie biły dla niego z pasją. Oczywiście nigdy nie byli konkretnie czczeni, ale byli żywi w umysłach tysięcy.

To nie powstrzymało świata od kręcenia się.

Mycroft spojrzał na to chłodno i powiedział: - Nieważne, za co nas czczą, tak długo, jak to robią. Mamy tę zaletę, że możemy się przystosowywać. Nasza natura jest oparta na zmianach.

Mycroft był zimną logiką i rozsądkiem. Sherlock był intelektem i pasją bez ukierunkowania.

\- Co proponujesz, braciszku? – spytał Sherlock.

\- Coś nowego.

 

***

 

Było dużo nowych rzeczy w przeciągu lat.

Teraz Sherlock ślizgał się na pochwałach za rozwiązywanie zagadek zbrodni.

Ale zauważył, że lubił te łamigłówki, nawet bardzo; były stymulujące i fascynujące, i miały jego całą uwagę. Dały mu też szansę wykorzystania wiedzy, którą posiadł, i zadowalały Mycrofta, który żądał, by utrzymywać się zachowanym.

To był perfekcyjny układ na całe lata.

Wtedy pojawił się John Watson.

 

***

 

John wydawał się wystarczająco znośny, nawet interesujący. Ale jednak, Sherlock oczekiwał standardowej reakcji po tym, jak poinformował Johna o procesie swojej dedukcji.

Sherlock skończył i nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- To było… wspaniałe.

Serce Sherlocka zgubiło rytm.

To był czysty, nieskażony cielęcy zachwyt.

W zdumieniu obrócił się w stronę Johna, mając nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na tak zszokowanego, jak się czuł. – Tak myślisz?

\- No pewnie. To było niesamowite, naprawdę niesamowite.

Sherlock spędził resztę czasu w taksówce prawie wibrując z zadowolenia.

Potem było tylko lepiej. Na miejscu zbrodni John chwalił go praktycznie za każdym razem, kiedy mówił. Prawdziwa, nieironiczna pochwała, z prawdziwym zachwytem, z którego Sherlock czerpał jak ze źródła.

\- Wiesz, że mówisz to na głos? – spytał raz.

\- Wybacz, będę cicho.

\- Nie, to – _wyśmienicie_ – w porządku.

Wieczór pierwsza klasa trwał, a Sherlock odkrył, że bardzo lubi towarzystwo Johna. Towarzystwo, które nie podważało jego zainteresowań ani nie męczyło się jego ekscentryzmami było rzadkie. Towarzystwo, które podążało za nim podczas pościgu po dachach przez pół Londynu, było czymś niespotykanym.

Chichotali w holu jak nastolatkowie, a Sherlock czuł zadowolenie, które nie miało nic wspólnego z zachwytem Johna.

Wtedy John Watson dla niego zastrzelił człowieka, i krew Sherlocka zaśpiewała.

 

***

 

Nie był zbyt zaskakującym fakt, że Mycroft przyszedł do nowego mieszkania dzień później, wygodnie wybierając ten moment, kiedy Johna nie było, bo zajmował się przeprowadzką.

Zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko, odwzorowując pozycję Sherlocka, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i złożonymi dłońmi.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze – powiedział w końcu, kiedy Sherlock nie raczył przemówić.

\- Czy ktoś ci kiedyś złożył krwawą ofiarę? – spytał Sherlock.

Mycroft zasznurował usta. – Jako taką nie.

Byli bogami stworzonymi przez przypadek; nie mieli wyznawców, nie mieli propozycji. W przeciwieństwie do odwiecznych, nigdy nie składano im ofiar. W przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy pozostali, nie mieli tłumu wiernych.

Sherlock pamiętał Mycrofta spokojnie składającego gazetę podczas Wielkiej Wojny, i wpatrującego się bez wyrazu w kominek. Po kilku chwilach, powiedział: - Zawsze będą ofiary dla króla i ojczyzny.

\- Więc co? – prychnął Sherlock. – Zamierzasz zostać królem? Powodzenia.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się. – Raczej nie. Ale myślę, że dam sobie radę jako ojczyzna.

To był początek.

Dziś Mycroft był niezbędną, sekretną głową brytyjskiego rządu, i spływały na niego łaski. Utrzymywał się dzięki patriotyzmowi i poległym na polu walki, którekolwiek było obfitsze. Wszystko to było niebezpośrednie, oczywiście, nie w jego imię, ale biorąc pod uwagę niekończące się zasoby, nie miało to znaczenia.

Ale nic nie równało się ofierze z krwi.

\- To było wspaniałe – powiedział Sherlock. – Samo to wystarczyłoby mi na miesiące. – To było morderstwo w jego imię. Moc przewaliła się przez niego jak fala, ślad starej magii, który zostawił go niemal drżącego .

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz, by John Watson co kwartał kogoś dla ciebie zastrzelił. Mimo że mam w zwyczaju po tobie sprzątać, to trochę więcej, niż jestem gotów zrobić.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Po prostu mówię, że już wiem, dlaczego inni to preferowali. To bardzo efektywne. – Sherlock uniósł palce do ust. – Nie, John mnie chwali.

\- Ach.

W tonie Mycrofta pojawiło się to zadowolenie i Sherlock spojrzał na niego ostro. – Co?

\- Sherlock, nawet jeśli jesteś cudem, jesteś też nowością. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby podziw doktora Watsona w końcu się wypalił. To byłoby naturalne.

Sherlock milczał.

Mycroft wstał, by odejść. – Korzystaj z tego, póki możesz, jak najbardziej. Ale nie rozluźniaj swoich więzi z policją. Wciąż możesz potrzebować tylu próśb i pochwał, ile mogą zaoferować.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie miał zamiaru przestać pracować. Lubił to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, co kiedyś robił. To było interesujące, i łatwo mógł się w tym zatopić.

Praca dawała mu też pole do popisu przed Johnem.

Sherlock chwytał się każdej okazji, by zaimponować Johnowi, by zebrać należne pochwały jego inteligencji, które potem następowały. I w przeciwieństwie do  wyrzutu Mycrofta, pochwały nie zanikały z czasem. John był wciąż tak samo płodny.

John pisał też o nim na swoim blogu, co przynosiło inny rodzaj władzy. To było absurdalnie niechcący ze strony Johna, ale kiedy takie rzeczy się pojawiały, była to wspaniałość Sherlocka ubrana w słowa i roznoszona po świecie. Mycroft był lekko zirytowany przez tę przypadkową łatwość, co było zdecydowanie bonusem.

Blog przynosił też nowych klientów, utrzymując Sherlocka cudownie zajętym. John zazwyczaj towarzyszył mu przy sprawach, i Sherlock odkrył, że polega na nim w przypadku spraw poza pochwałami. John był naturalną prawą ręką, i uwielbiał dreszcze, które towarzyszyły pracy, tak samo jak Sherlock.

Sherlock odkrył, że lubi obecność Johna, kropka. Co było czymś bardzo rzadkim, bo generalnie Sherlock najwyżej tolerował ludzi, w najlepszym wypadku. Ale było coś uspokajającego w świadomości, że John był w pokoju, nawet coś przyjemnego w Johnie przekonującym go do jedzenia (niepotrzebne) i snu (zazwyczaj niepotrzebne), albo narzekającym na jego eksperymenty. Było też dzielone ożywienie podczas pościgów i towarzystwo podczas kolacji po zakończeniu sprawy.

Czasem kiedy John uśmiechał się do niego, Sherlock zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałby ich romantyczny związek. Często myślał, że John zastanawiał się nad tym samym, bo często spoglądał na niego w sposób, w jaki nie robił tego nikt inny. Zapewne byłoby to coś, co warto byłoby rozważyć w przyszłości. Albo i nie, jeśli John nic nie proponował, kiedy Sherlock na początku go odtrącił. Ale Sherlock byłby zadowolony z kontynuacji w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiadałby Johnowi.

Dopiero na basenie uświadomił sobie, jak niezbędny stał się John.

Moriarty odsłonił się tylko jako przestępca-konsultant, ale Sherlock pod wszystkimi warstwami mrocznego boga. Był z czasów kamiennych kręgów i zimowych ofiar, i bezbłędnie dostosował się do zmieniającego się świata, w przeciwieństwie do swoich braci. W dawnych czasach zażądałby młodzieńców zaszlachtowanych w jego imię; teraz prowadził biznes, prowadząc zamachowców, którzy podążali za nim tak ślepo, jak wierni.

Wyszli z tego bez zadrapania czystym przypadkiem, Moriarty zniknął w ciemnościach, jako problem, z którym będzie trzeba uporać się innym razem.

John, któremu udało się jakoś trzymać od czasu, kiedy Sherlock zerwał z niego bombę, prawie upadł zaraz po tym, jak dotarli na Baker Street. Zatoczył się w stronę sofy i kolana się pod nim ugięły.

\- Chryste – wymamrotał.

\- W porządku? – Sherlock pytał już wcześniej, ale to wymagało powtórzeń.

John przesunął dłonią po twarzy. – Będzie. Po prostu znów mnie to uderzyło.

\- Opóźniona reakcja na traumę jest…

\- Tak, Sherlock, dziękuję, wiem – przerwał mu John. – Że w ogóle stamtąd wyszliśmy, to jakiś cholerny cud.

\- Szczęście, tak myślę. – Nie było cudów, jeśli się o nie nie modliłeś, a nie było nikogo szeptającego prośby w ich imieniu.

John nie wydawał się chętny do dalszej rozmowy, i Sherlock zrobił herbaty, bez pytania. John z wdzięcznością przyjął swój kubek, chociaż ledwo zdołał dokończyć. Zaraz zasnął, wieczór zebrał swe żniwo po tym, jak adrenalina opadła.

Powoli jego głowa opadła na ramię Sherlocka. Sherlocka nie protestował. Oddech Johna się uspokajał, im bardziej zagłębiał się w sen, i więcej z jego wagi opierało się na Sherlocku.

Sherlock poczuł się stabilnie, mimo że to on utrzymywał Johna w pozycji pionowej.

John był absolutnie niezbędny.

 

***

 

To byłą noc miesiące później, na rutynowej i dosyć przyziemnej sprawie, kiedy podejrzany wyprysnął zza drzwi magazynu, stanął i wystrzelił dwa razy w stronę drzwi, kiedy otworzyły się znowu, i pobiegł w stronę ulicy.

John był z przodu.

Zrobił trzy kroki, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało, a wtedy był rozciągnięty na plecach w alejce, z ciemną plamą krwi rozkwitającą na przodzie jego koszuli.

Podejrzany był natychmiast zapomniany. Sherlock był przy boku Johna, widząc, jak plama podwaja swój rozmiar. Przycisnął dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej, dodając ucisk.

\- Sherlock. – John zachłysnął się.

Był postrzelony centralnie w środek. Wykrwawiał się, był blisko szoku.

\- John, trzymaj się. Tylko się trzymaj.

To działo się zbyt szybko; nie powinno, za szybko. Sherlock sięgnął po telefon, nawet jeśli wiedział, że pomoc przybędzie za późno.

John umierał na jego oczach.

\- John! John!

Bicie serca rozbrzmiewało mu w uszach. Porzucając pierwszą pomoc, złapał twarz Johna w dłonie, zostawiając szerokie ślady krwi.

\- John, co mówisz, kiedy umierasz? – Palce Sherlocka wbiły się boleśnie w skórę, zmuszając Johna do koncentracji. – Mówiłeś mi raz… kiedy jesteś mordowany, co mówisz?

\- Proszę, Boże, pozwól mi żyć – wybełkotał John.

\- Poproś _mnie_! – zażądał Sherlock, jego twarz o cal od Johna. – Módl się _do mnie_!

Był pewien, że John był już za daleko, by kwestionować żądanie, ale wciąż bał się, że zmarnuje cenny czas właśnie na coś takiego.

John tego nie zrobił.

\- Sherlock, proszę, pozwól mi żyć.

Sherlock zmniejszył dystans między nimi i przycisnął wargi do ust Johna.

 

***

 

John żył.

Mycroft znalazł Sherlocka w jego Sali szpitalnej, gdzie się zainstalował z sekundą, kiedy John wyszedł z operacji.

Zajął drugie krzesło, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na postaci na łóżku. – Jakie to było? – spytał cicho.

\- Jakby ktoś mnie pożerał. – Sherlock czuł siłę życiową wyrywaną z niego, kiedy spełniał to, o co był poproszony. – Nie ma się co dziwić, że przedwieczni wymagali takich ofiar za swoje przysługi. Potrzebowaliby ich.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego z ledwie skrywanym zaniepokojeniem. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Widziałeś mnie w gorszym stanie. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Wnioskuję z tej rozmowy, że ty też nigdy nie sprawiłeś cudu.

\- Nikt nigdy mnie nie poprosił. Ale wyznaję, nigdy nie widziałem potrzeby.

\- Zastanawiasz się czasem, czy coś jest z nami nie tak?

Mycroft przeciągnął opuszkami palców po rączce swojego parasola. – Jesteśmy bogami stworzonymi przez epokę, która nie miała dla nas żadnego zastosowania. Byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby coś nie było. Nigdy nie byliśmy mile widziani przez innych, ani uwielbiani przez ludzkość. Powinniśmy byli uschnąć i odejść dawno temu.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się smutno. – A jednak jesteśmy.

\- John cię uwielbia – zauważył Mycroft.

\- Tak.

\- A ty jego.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

\- Uczucia to nie zaleta, Sherlock. Każde życie się kończy.

\- Nie nasze. – Sherlock spojrzał na Mycrofta z twarzą bez wyrazu. – I po co są cuda, jeśli nie po to?

\- Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- John mógłby mi wystarczyć na wieczność. Byłoby uczciwym odwzajemnienie przysługi.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że chodzi zupełnie o _uczciwość_. Jaką parę byście stworzyli – akolita i bożek.

Sherlock prychnął. – Zazdrość ci nie pasuje, Mycroft.

\- _Nie zależy_ mi na…

\- Nie, nie zależy. Ale pracowałeś całe lata, budując swe imperium, kierując w swoją stronę intencje i zbierając korzyści. A oto ja, wpadam na kogoś takiego jak John, co było zwykłym szczęściem, zupełnie bez starania się.

Mycroft wstał, górując nad Sherlockiem. – Wasz układ działa tylko dlatego, że on nie wie. Myślisz, że sławiłby cię tak samo, bez wysiłku, gdyby wiedział, co robi?

\- Nie, nie sądzę.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się, uważając, że Sherlock przyznał mu rację. Sherlock mówił dalej:

\- Myślę, że wzniósłby mi ołtarz.

 

***

 

Kiedy John obudził się po raz pierwszy, był środek nocy, i był bardziej niż trochę zdezorientowany przez morfinę.

\- John. – Sherlock natychmiast przysunął krzesło bliżej i nachylił się. – Byłeś postrzelony. Pamiętasz?

John skupił się na nim z małym wysiłkiem. – Nie.

\- Wydobrzejesz. – Sherlock nie był w stanie sprawić, by znowu był cały, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Cud miał polegać na kontynuacji życia, nie nienaruszonym ciele. To była wysłuchana modlitwa. – Zapewnili mnie, że w pełni wydobrzejesz.

\- Dobrze – wymamrotał sennie John. – To dobrze.

Wciąż patrzył na Sherlocka z leniwym uśmiechem. Jego spojrzenie na moment powędrowało w dół. Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymał go za rękę, kciukiem zaznaczając małe kółeczka na jego nadgarstku. Ale to było uspokajające, kojące.

Nie przestawał.

\- Wiesz – powiedział John. – Myślę, że cię kocham.

Sherlock wiedział, że nawet jeśli uczucie nie było produktem leków, wyznanie z całą pewnością było. Uczucie podejrzewał już przez jakiś czas.

Nawet w tym stanie John wydawał się czekać na odpowiedź. Sherlock wiedział, że prawidłowa powinna brzmieć „kocham cię”. Ale „kocham cię” było takie nieprecyzyjne. Wyrażało uczucie, ale bez celu.

Oblizał wargi. – Johnie Watsonie, mógłbym żyć z tobą całą wieczność i nigdy się tobą nie zmęczyć. Chcę podziwiać świątynię twego ciała. Sprawiasz, że żyję, ale zostałbym z tobą nawet, gdybyś miał już nigdy więcej mnie nie chwalić. Zachowałbym cię od samej śmierci, bo znając cię, nie mogę znieść idei świata, w którym nie istniejesz.

John obdarzał go rozkojarzonym uśmiechem. Uścisnął jego dłoń. – Miałeś mnie na Johnie Watsonie.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś z tego słowa, prawda? – Sherlock próbował się nie uśmiechać.

\- Nie – zachichotał John. – Nie, nie sądzę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i przysunął, by pocałować go w czoło. – Odpocznij trochę.

John spał kilka minut później.

 

***

 

Rankiem John budził się jeszcze kilka razy, ale ostatnim razem potrafił pozostać przytomnym. Zjadł śniadanie i porozmawiał z lekarzami.

Sherlock nie odszedł od jego łóżka.

Jednak wyłączał się, kiedy lekarze przychodzili z wizytą. John zrelacjonuje wszystko, co wyda mu się ważne, albo po prostu sam przeczyta jego kartę. Lestrade właśnie napisał, oświadczając, że policja aresztowała mężczyznę.

\- Złapali strzelca – powiedział Sherlock, kiedy doktor wyszedł. – Od okazji zdarza im się nie być idiotami. Będziemy musieli go później zidentyfikować.

\- Mogę złożyć zeznania, ale nie bardzo pamiętam cokolwiek po tym, jak weszliśmy do magazynu. Nie pamiętam nawet postrzału.

\- Nie niespotykane. Cóż, ja go widziałem, i mają balistyków do dopasowania. Sprawa powinna być zamknięta.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- Powiedzieli, że miałem niesamowite szczęście – zaczął John. Odchrząknął. – I że cokolwiek zrobiłeś przed przyjazdem ambulansu, prawdopodobnie ocaliło moje życie. Więc, dziękuję. Za to.

\- Zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo. – Sherlock zerknął na niego. Potem jego wargi drgnęły w uśmiechu. – Gdybyś mógł.

John łypnął na niego żartobliwie. – Jestem cholernym lekarzem, lepiej uwierz, że bym mógł.

\- Oczywiście, John.

Sherlock wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Co? – spytał John.

Sherlock złożył dłonie w wieżyczkę. – Pamiętasz, jak obudziłeś się zeszłej nocy?

\- Nie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

\- Och. – John się zarumienił. – Cóż, to prawda. Kocham cię. Ale jeśli ty nie… nic nie musi się zmieniać, ale ja, em, nie sądzę, żeby mi to przeszło. Mam nadzieję, że to… w porządku.

\- Lepiej niż w porządku – odparł Sherlock. – Po twojej deklaracji odwdzięczyłem się, w tylu słowach, na wypadek gdybyś się zastanawiał.

\- Och, okej. – John uśmiechnął się. – Dobrze. Wspaniale, właściwie. – Umilkł, zadowolony, ale wyczekujący. – Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał powiedzieć to znowu, w tylu słowach?

\- Nie w tym momencie, nie. – Teraz nie był czas na takie słowa, nie w jasny poranek z korytarzami pełnymi przechodniów. To były przysięgi na cichy środek nocy, kiedy świat zawierał tylko ich dwójkę.

John pokręcił głową na słowa Sherlocka, ale nie wydawał się zasmucony. Wydawał się po prostu akceptować to, że Sherlock nie chciał się powtarzać w tym momencie.

John po prostu szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Ale kiedyś mi powiesz?

\- Oczywiście. Mamy całe życie.


End file.
